Beyond Broken Words
by Kisarafox
Summary: Max and Fang have an argument and Fang goes to gather supplies in a nearby town to calm down. Unfortunately he's captured by the Eraser Ari and taken to a nearby facility where he undergoes another experiment that may ruin his relationship with the flock forever. Fang Mpreg, very slight hint of Iggy, boys love. Please read notes and warning before reading!


**Disclaimer: **My name is Kisara, I love yaoi, hate vegetables and I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Note: **This story does not follow the book. In fact, it's an AU. But if you have any concerns just let me know in a review and I'll address it or mention it later in the story. Also…if you didn't read the warning before proceeding…you are in idiot and should be put to death. To also avoid confusion the flock is in Oklahoma and is trying to go to Nevada. Dr. Hartlem's facility resides in a deserted area in Oklahoma.

**Warnings: **Non-consent surgical procedure, male pregnancy, some minor bashing on characters (major on Angel though, I just REALLY don't like her), slight non-con but not graphic, a lot of swearing, angst, romance, boys love, psychological damage to Fang, horror, just a lot of emo feelings and suicide.

This is **NOT **a Fax story. Sorry but I am one of those hundred people in the world that doesn't support the pairing but I am a Figgy fan. Deal with it.

_**Beyond Broken Words**_

**Chapter One**

"I said we're going east," Max growled at the other winged hybrid, her body tensed and ready to physically fight Fang to get her way. "It's the safest place to be right now and Angel needs to rest after what happened. You know, being as Erasers kidnapped her for the second time already and all."

Fang's eyes narrowed at the leader of their flock, brushing a strand of hair from his face. The rest of their makeshift family sat around the fire; Nudge was poking the flames with a long stick to shift the pile of wood to keep it going, Gasman was snuggled with Angel against a tree, both asleep, Dylan was scouting out the area for any hidden Erasers and Iggy was quiet, his eyes closed but a serious expression on his face as if he was in deep concentration. Only hours before the sun was no longer in the sky the flock had went on another search and rescue for Angel however this time it involved the rescuing of her brother as well. What had occurred could have only been described as a norm for them and didn't leave much room for any new information; one of them got captured by the school and the rest went out of their way to rescue them.

Typical weekend.

After rescuing the younger members, Max had insisted they head off to Nevada straight away because the magically voice in her head told her to and Fang was insisting they stay in Oklahoma until whatever happened earlier cooled off and they regained their strength but Max wasn't in the mood to listen to reason.

"And I say we wait a while before moving on. The Erasers will think we already got away anyways and are probably following the false trail I had set up before we escaped. Besides we still need to stock up on supplies before heading off to fucking Nevada," He spat out coldly. "Need I remind you Angel wasn't the only one captured? Gasman was too and he needs just as much rest as his sister."

Max puffed her cheeks out, ready to start yelling at the stubborn teen when Iggy coughed loudly, turning the arguing duo him.

"I hate to be the one to say it but I kind of agree with Fang," he put in. The blind teen didn't need to look in their direction to know Max was giving him a murderous look. "Hear me out Max; both Gas and Angel are out of commission and really can't fly. My wings are still aching from the strain I had to put on them from trying to fly faster than a missile aimed at us, Nudge's right leg needs healing and I don't think gravity will help if she's in the sky because landing will risk breaking it further and on top of that we don't have any supplies, not even a medical kit to bandage our injuries. Staying the night in the woods isn't going to cause us any more trouble than what we are already in. Fang can go get supplies and we'll leave after a good night's rest. Everyone is tired Max; just give us time to catch our bearings."

Leave it to Iggy to sound most logically right now…Max was close to slapping Fang for not seeing her reasoning for wanting to leave and Fang was inches away from punching Max in the jaw for not seeing how controlling she was acting and not realizing what was good for the flock.

Max stood, dumbfounded for a good moment before she let out a frustrated sigh; she knew she wasn't going to win this especially when Iggy brought up valid points. "I give up!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Fine, do what you want. Nudge; watch over everyone until Dylan comes back. I'm going to go search for water."

She marched towards her bag that sat next to Angel, the one Ellie had given her many months ago and dug around in it, searching for something. Her fingers finally grasped her prize and she yanked out a wad of cash and a slip of paper that was rewritten with all the essentials they needed that would be stored in her pack for when they traveled. She stomped back to Fang and shoved the items in his hand.

"Bring back some energy drinks in case we need the extra boost as well and don't worry if you think you have too much, I took plenty of money out of my account a while back so we're covered for the next few weeks," she snapped, "it shouldn't take you that long to get back so I expect you here in an hour."

Turning away, Max stormed off into the dark foliage of the forest to take the time to cool off. It was just stress that was making her on edge, as well as everyone else, so there was really no reason to hold a grudge.

Pocketing the money and list, Fang stretched his wings, ready to take off into the night sky when Iggy's voice stopped him.

"Don't worry about her. She's just on edge after what happened and we're all feeling a bit tense. It'll blow over naturally; you two can't stay mad at each other for long anyways so it'll be alright."

Fang chuckled, nodding in agreement and took off into the sky, finally able to breath in relief after being in a tense atmosphere for so long. It was also a great opportunity to get some thinking in without being hounded all the time by the others. Not that he didn't mind but there was just so much chaos going on among them and now that Dylan had joined the group things between Max and him were just getting out of hand. Arguments between them seemed to become a routine pastime and not to mention the younger members were getting caught in the middle. The only one who seemed to have any common sense was Iggy, who managed to keep his cool and the flock together despite the new addition.

It wasn't that Fang hated Dylan; no in fact he was glad for the distraction Dylan was giving Max which kept her away from him for the most part of the day. Sighing loudly, the sixteen year old dove down onto a deserted street, double checking to make sure no one was around. The town he landed in was a good six miles away from the rest of the flock.

Fang didn't bother taking in the site, focusing on finding a grocery store that was hopefully still open so late. He walked for what seemed to be only thirty minutes before coming across a 24-hour stop and shop. Grinning to himself in victory, he jogged through the parking lot to the store, excited he would finally be able to get some decent travel gear. With a quick hello to the front clerk who was working that night, Fang grabbed a cart and went through all the aisles picking things up that were on the list and doing a mental check of things that he thought the others would like.

"Will this be all sir?" the checkout woman asked nervously. Fang regarded her for a moment, noting the way her posture was shaking quite a bit. And it wasn't from embarrassment almost as if…

"No. This is everything," he replied coolly, handing her the money.

After checking out and paying, Fang started to make his way to the exit when a chill suddenly went through him making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was in the store watching him; he could feel it. His black eyes shifted to the clerk who seemed to start fidgeting even more now and her gaze was shifting from him to the fifth aisle where he had gotten the medical supplies from.

Fang growled to himself, his hands tightening the bags he held. He had one of two options; drop everything and run the hell away and risk leading whoever was watching him to the rest of the flock or two, risk being captured.

_My options really suck, _he thought, mentally sighing in exhaustion. Casually, like he didn't just realize he was being tailed, Fang walked out of the shop, his sensitive ears picking up the sounds of expensive shoes following him out.

Not wanting to look desperate, Fang walked a little faster than normal along the right side of the store towards the back where the dumpsters were and when he was sure he had enough leeway he ducked between two large ones so he was out of sight. As anticipated the footsteps closed in but he knew whoever they were didn't know where he disappeared off too unless they moved the smaller trashcan that was conveniently placed in front of the gap he was currently holed up in. He held his breath as he listened to the hushed tones of cursing and hurried steps as the mysterious people searched the area but was unsuccessful.

Finally after what seemed like forever they left the back. Fang waited a while longer before slowly standing. Silently congratulating himself for outsmarting his pursuers, he moved away from the dumpsters.

Grinning like an idiot, Fang started towards a more open area where there was a less likely chance someone would see him take off. With one last check to make sure the cost was clear, he unfurled his wings, body tense ready to take to the skies-

Something large and heavy slammed into Fangs unsuspecting body, causing the teen to yell out in surprise as he was pushed quite violently into the concrete ground. The bags he was carrying fell from his hands, their contents spilling out onto the pavement around him.

"F-fuck!" he cursed when the body above him pressed between the junction of his wings forcing them to spread out in a unnatural way and preventing him from flapping unnecessarily.

"Now, now little birdie you shouldn't use such language in the presence of your elders," a familiar voice cooed from above. "it's rude to greet an old friend in such a manner; after all it's been two years."

Fangs eyes widened in shock. He hadn't heard that voice in so long…not since the flocks escape in New York two years ago and Max supposedly broke his neck. His body trembled slightly at the strain on his wings however he managed to tilt his head more to the side to get a good look at the person he thought to be dead.

"A-Ari?"

**To be Continued**


End file.
